Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: "Lagipula, katanya, kematian bukanlah lawan dari kehidupan, ia hanya bagian dari kehidupan."


**Disclaimer: **Karakter dari animanga Gintama adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. Judul diambil dari kutipan di cerita Haruki Murakami-sensei.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**.**

**Death Is Not The Opposite of Life, But A Part of It**

**.**

**.**

"AWAS!"

Saat suara ledakan pertama terdengar, yang Hijikata tahu, seseorang mendorongnya hingga tersungkur. Setelah itu, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya diam pada posisinya, melindungi kepalanya sementara suara ledakan lain terdengar susul-menyusul. Sebuah bongkahan reruntuhan yang cukup besar terlontar oleh ledakan dan berhasil lolos dari pengamanannya, menghantam sudut kepalanya cukup keras, membuatnya pusing sesaat. Tetapi tak lama kemudian suara ledakan berhenti sama sekali.

Hijikata bangkit dari posisinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah dialiri darah.

'Bukan hal yang serius,' pikirnya seraya bersyukur. Tapi dalam hatinya ia masih kesal karena termakan jebakan murahan seperti ini. Seharusnya Shinsengumi tidak menganggap enteng penjahat kali ini.

Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap enteng lawan mereka. Buktinya, Shinsengumi mengirimkan pasukan terbaik mereka. Malah, hanya tiga orang samurai terbaik yang diizinkan masuk sampai sedalam ini oleh sang Ketua Shinsengumi. Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau lawan mereka yang picik justru sengaja menjebak mereka di dalam.

Tiba-tiba mata Hijikata menangkap sesosok tubuh di antara reruntuhan.

"Kondo-_san_!" Ia berseru dan segera menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kondo-_san_! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ia membalik tubuh yang telungkup itu. Kepala dan lengan kiri sang Ketua Shinsengumi mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, sempat membuat Hijikata cemas.

"Toshi...?" Kondo membuka mata dan meringis, mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia bangkit duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya yang kini didominasi oleh puing-puing.

Hijikata menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah Anda tidak apa-apa."

"Sougo?"

Pertanyaan dari Kondo membuat jantung Hijikata mencelos. Benar. Di mana bocah itu?

"Mana Sougo? Tadi seseorang sepertinya mendorongku..." Kondo bertanya dengan was-was.

Hijikata segera mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok lain di tengah reruntuhan itu. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya reruntuhan.

Tunggu! Itu...

Mata Hijikata menangkap sepotong tangan menyembul dari balik reruntuhan. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya reruntuhan itu dan mengintip di antara celahnya. Ditemukannya sosok sang Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi tergeletak tak bergerak di dalam sana.

"Sougo! Sougo!" Panik, ia mencoba mengangkat reruntuhan besar yang menimpa bawahannya itu. Terlalu berat! Ia butuh bantuan.

Syukurlah Kondo segera menghampiri dan membantunya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya, Kondo mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu.

Pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka sangat miris. Bocah yang biasanya selalu membuat jengkel dengan wajah datar dan sesekali seringai menyebalkan itu kini bersimbah darah dengan mata terpejam.

"Sougo! Sougooo!" Dengan panik, Kondo mengguncang pelan tubuh bawahan kesayangannnya itu. Bawahan yang sudah seperti sahabat, adik, bahkan terkadang anak baginya.

"...ndo..._san_..." Suara lemah dari tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu membuat Kondo dan Hijikata menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sougo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kondo.

"A...nda... baik... Syukur...lah..." Suara Okita yang terputus-putus dan napasnya yang berat tak urung membuat Kondo kembali cemas.

"Sougo. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku dan Toshi akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Kondo. "Toshi!"

Hijikata tidak perlu perintah apapun. Segera saja ia mengangkat tubuh Okita ke punggungnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kondo mengiringi di sisinya. Yang mereka pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana membawa Okita ke rumah sakit, secepatnya.

Mana jalan keluar? Kenapa semuanya terlihat sama sekarang? Sialan!

"...jika...ta-_san_..."

Sebuah bisikan pelan di punggungnya membuat konsentrasi Hijikata terpecah.

Jalan keluar. Mana jalan keluar?

"Titip... Kon...do-_san_..."

Hijikata tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya.

"Toshi! Kenapa berhenti?! Ayo!" Kondo yang berlari lebih dulu kini berteriak. Tetapi Hijikata masih terpaku.

Di punggungnya, ia tidak lagi merasakan pergerakan apapun. Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara napas berat yang sejak tadi mengiringi larinya. Mungkinkah...

"Sougo..." Hijikata memanggil bocah laki-laki di punggungnya itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Bangun Sougo! Sialan! Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" Kali ini Hijikata berteriak seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh di balik punggungnya.

"Sougo! Jangan bercanda!"

Kondo terkesiap melihat Hijikata. Perlahan, dihampirinya sang wakil. "Toshi..."

Hijikata terdiam. Ia berpandangan dengan Kondo. Keduanya memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Campuran antara takut, cemas, juga pasrah. Hijikata akhirnya berjongkok dan menurunkan tubuh sang Kapten Divisi 1 dari punggungnya diiringi tatapan Kondo.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sang kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi.

"Sougo..." Kondo mulai terisak. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sougo... Sougo..." Seperti mengucap mantra, Kondo berkali-kali menyebut nama itu di antara isak tangisnya.

Hijikata menunduk dalam-dalam. Dalam hati, ia berharap bocah itu akan bangun dan menyungingkan seringai menyebalkannya seperti biasa, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mengerjai mereka.

Tetapi harapannya tidak akan terkabul.

Shinsengumi kehilangan samurai terbaik mereka.

.

.

Awalnya Kagura menatap Gintoki dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya saat Gintoki memintanya berganti pakaian dengan warna hitam.

"Siapa yang meninggal, Gin-_chan_?" tanyanya.

Dan saat Gintoki menyebut nama musuh bebuyutannya, ia terdiam.

Ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia bisa mengganti pakaiannya dan mengikuti Gintoki sampai ke barak Shinsengumi. Otaknya terlalu sibuk mencerna jawaban Gintoki.

'Sadis? Meninggal? Pasti Gin-_chan_ cuma bercanda. Apa ini April Fool yang salah tanggal?' pikirnya.

Tetapi hingga ia sampai ke barak Shinsenggumi, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikan lelucon bodoh itu. Bahkan semua anggota Shinsengumi ikut menampakkan wajah duka. Sampai kapan mereka akan berpura-pura? Kagura sudah siap kalau-kalau nanti mereka akan menertawakannya, menyebutnya bodoh karena sudah percaya pada lelucon yang jelas-jelas bohong itu.

Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tertawa. Bahkan hingga saatnya satu per satu dari mereka mengucapkan salam terakhir pada kotak kayu di depan sana. Tidak ada yang tertawa. Yang menangis banyak. Kagura bertanya-tanya, apakah si Sadis sedang menahan tawanya di dalam kotak sana? Atau ia sedang panik karena sebentar lagi tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau ia hanya pura-pura? Seperti saat Kagura (terpaksa) pura-pura mati dulu.

Benar. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dulu, hanya si Sadis yang menyadari kepura-puraannya (walau bebuyutannya itu memperparah suasana saja). Mungkin ia harus menolong si sadis? Siapa tahu semua orang benar-benar percaya kalau ia tidak benar-benar mati.

Ketika tiba saatnya Kagura mengucapkan salam terakhir, ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menertawakan si Sadis. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya pada si Sadis. 'Rasakan! Kau akan dibakar hidup-hidup!'. Tapi, kata-kata itu hilang saat ia melihat tubuh bebuyutannya di dalam kotak kayu. Wajah bebuyutannya itu terlihat tenang, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia ketakutan karena akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

"... Ne, Sadis. Kau tidak bangun?" bisiknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sadis... Kau ingin mereka membakarmu hidup-hidup?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sadis! Bangun!" Ia mulai berseru, "Kalau kau tidak bangun, mereka akan mengira kau sungguh-sungguh mati! Mereka akan membakarmu hidup-hidup!"

"Kagura-_chan_!" Shinpachi dan Gintoki cepat-cepat menarik Kagura menjauh dari peti mati.

"Shinpachi! Gin-_chan_! Katakan pada mereka kalau Si Sadis hanya pura-pura mati saja! Mereka akan membakarnya hidup-hidup!" Kagura mulai meracau panik pada Shinpachi dan Gintoki. Air mata sudah menggenangi sudut matanya. Dari kejauhan, puluhan pasang mata menatap gadis itu dengan iba.

"Kagura-_chan_... Okita-_sa_n sudah..." Shinpachi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Kagura terdiam lama sekali sebelum tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. "Haha... Jadi, ia benar-benar sudah mati. Si Sadis benar-benar sudah mati..." gumamnya dengan disertai senyum aneh.

"Gin-_chan_... Si Sadis benar-benar sudah mati... Aku senang-_aru_. Tidak akan ada yang menggangguku lagi... Aku senang..."

Tes. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir tanpa dapat ia tahan. "_Are_? Kenapa?" Kagura cepat-cepat menyeka air yang mengaliri pipinya, tapi diseka berkali-kali pun air mata itu tetap tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa...? Padahal aku ... senang... Aku... Hiks... Huwaaaaa..." Kagura menyerah. Alih-alih menyeka air matanya, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Gintoki, menangis keras di sana.

Gintoki menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Seseorang mengatakan, 'hidup tanpa melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi sama saja dengan mati'. Sougo-_kun_ melindungi apa yang harus ia lindungi. Ia akan tetap hidup. Lagipula, katanya, kematian bukanlah lawan dari kehidupan, ia hanya bagian dari kehidupan," katanya.

Kagura masih terisak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hari akan membosankan tanpa bebuyutannya. Tapi Gintoki benar. Si Sadis tetap hidup.

Karena kematian hanyalah bagian dari kehidupan.

.

**-FIN-**

* * *

.

.

**A/N:**

Ini endingnya apaaaaaa?! -lempar-

Yah, saya hanya sedang ingin bikin death fic. Bangun-bangun langsung ambil buku dan pensil buat nulis ini. Trus liat laptop adek nganggur, langsung pake buat ngetik di FFn. Hahaha. Akhirnyaaaaa...

Danchou no Omoi? Uhuk. Nanti ya. -berguling menjauh-

**ETA:** Edit-tambah beberapa deskripsi


End file.
